Hetalian High
by nyanchan101
Summary: You are the counry of Wales. You're near Ireland and the UK. You end up going to a countrey school, and crossdress as a boy while your there. ((For anyone whos curious, this is the same story on my old account, bronwynator, but it wouldnt work.))
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Hetalian High  an x reader fanfiction

You looked up at the huge school you were about to attend. You sighed; at least your best friend was going with you. His name was Ireland, and he was very supportive of your idea to cross-dress. You may be a girl, but you were dressed as a boy. You are a country very close to Ireland. You are Wales. You have Red-brown hair and blue-green eyes, and you wear glasses.

"Alright, Wales, you ready?" he asked you. You nodded and the two of you walked into school grounds.

Immediately, you run into a man you very much recognize.

"England!" you say.

"Um… hello. Have we met?" he says.

Ireland steps in, "This is my friend, Wales." He says.

"Hello, Wales." England says, "I recognize your name… oh well. Welcome to W school!"

He walks away. Your shoulders sag and soon you find yourself in the halls walking alone, Ireland in a "cram-class" that you didn't have to attend. You ran head on into a boy with brown hair, a small curl in it. He topples over you and lands hovering on top of you.

"Um… hello there" you say, trying to keep your cool.

"Ah! I'm so very sorry!" he said with a strong Italian accent, "I'm Italy!"

"I'm Wales." You replied, "Mind getting off me?"

He blushes and jumps off you. "S- Sorry!"

"It's fine! Really!" You say trying to calm him down as he franticly tries to explain that he is strait and didn't mean to land on top of you.

Soon you here a laugh, "Kesheshesheshe… yo! Italy! Who's your pretty friend here?"

"I-I'm a dude!" You say, defensively.

"Hey, who said boys couldn't be pretty? But are you SURE you're a dude?" he said putting his face close to yours.

"Lord Love a duck…" you recognize that common phrase as Ireland walks up, "Wales what have you gotten yourself into? Prussia! Leave him alone would 'ja?"

You're very happy he said 'him' instead of 'her'.

"Ok, ok. Long time no see, Ireland. How's England?" Prussia says, but the look in his eyes says more, 'I'm not interested in him… I wanna inspect the kid over there…'

You push up your glasses and smile. "I'm going to figure out which room I have!"

Ireland nods and begins a conversation with Prussia. Soon Italy runs too you and says, "Hope you don't mind me coming! I wanna know which room you're going to have!"

You nod and continue walking. Italy starts talking about how wonderful the school and students are. You sigh, how does this kid not get picked on?

"Italy!" you say, as he suddenly takes off your glasses and puts them on, commenting on how cute they are, "I can't see without those!" your vision get blurry and you can't see. You run into someone who puts your glasses on you. You sigh with relief and notice that this must be America.

"Once again, the hero saves the day!" He exclaims loudly, hurting your ears.

"Thanks a bunch…" you say, quietly.

"Of course!" America shouts, "A hero always helps a damsel in distress! HAHAHA!"

You blush, "Damsel! I'll have you know I'm a guy!" you push him away and see a dumbstruck, confused look on his face.

"No way man… you're too girly."

"That's offensive."

"But… your so—"

".. So Moe?" a strong Japanese accent breaks him off.

That must be Japan.

"He is very girl-ish. More shota I would say… what's your name?"

I'm Wales." You say, "And what's Moe, or shota?"

Japan looks offended slightly; he explains what they all mean.

You nod. Then realize that he called you both of those. "How mean…" you mutter as you walk away. You finally get to the office and they tell you where your bed is, and that you share a room with all of the boys of Dorm 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

**Chapter 2**

You walk into the Dorm 3, and sigh. There are so many boys… you immediately recognize England, America, Japan, Italy, and Prussia.

"YO! WALES…." America begins, but he's cut off by England smacking him with a book.

"Why are you so loud?" he said, pissed off.

You look over to find your bed. You were hoping for one of the edge beds in the dorm, but your feelings sink when you notice that you have the middle bed. You notice on the bed diagonal –lower—from you, nearest to the bathroom, there's a boy. He looks a lot like Italy, only his hair is darker.

"Helo!" you say walking over to him, "I'm Wales! I don't believe we've met yet."

He turns toward you, he looks angry –and kind of cute—"Ciao, I'm Romano, Italy's brother."

"Nice to meet you." You say turning towards your bed and away from him, why was he so mad? What had you done but say hi?

Instead of opening your bag to unload, you simply drop it in your trunk and lock the trunk. You sigh and before you could escape the room, you felt someone slide their hands around your waist and pick you up off the ground, "Kesheshesheshe," the familiar laugh from behind you makes you shiver, "Hey, America! If you're so heroic, save this damsel in distress!"

"G- Guys!" you say, squirming to free yourself, "I already told you that I'm a dude!"

"Lord Love a duck!" Ireland shouts, kicking Prussia in the shine causing him to drop you, you land bridal style in Irelands arms as he sets you down, "Gees…. He's a guy, so quit playing around like he's a girl, would'ja?"

"Thak I chi…" you mutter your thanks in welsh, he nods. You sit on your bed. You stand up and walk out the door. Soon England runs up to you, "W- Wales! I'm so sorry about Prussia and America…"

"Also what's with Romano…?" you ask.

"Oh, him? He's always like that."

"Really…" you stop walking and stand, "I wonder why…"

Suddenly, a girl runs into you, she has long-ish brown hair, in pigtails tied with red bows and tan skin.

"Eh? Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be that new boy everyone's talking about! I'm Seychelles!"

"I'm…. Wales." You reply.

"Nice to meet you!" she says cheerfully, "can't wait to be your friend!" and with that she runs off.

"b- Bye!" you yell after her.

Then you and England start up a conversation. Soon he has to get on with his life, and you go to the library.

You run into a cute man with a ponytail over his shoulder.

"Helo!" you say, cheerfully, happy to already have a few friends, and to be away from that annoying American and Prussian.

"Ni Hao." He says, with a strong Chinese accent, "I'm China. And you are?"

"I'm Wales."

"And I'm Spain!" another boy yelled from behind China. He walked out from behind him. I must say, I'm surprised to see a newbie at this school out so late!"

You look around and say, "Oh, Lord Love a duck!" you turn and run off, "Thanks!"

"Lord Love a... what?" Spain says.

When you get to the room, you see another boy in your dorm; he has shoulder length blond hair. "On hon hon hon. is tis za new student I've heard so much about?" he's laying on your bed.

You try to smile, but it still looks pissed. "Y- Yes I'm Wales. And I'm going to guess your France."

"Oh, my! The cute boy recognizes me?"

"No, who else would have that accent, now please leave my bed. I'd like to sleep."

He frowns, "Mademoiselle… why are you so mean?"

"Mademoiselle…? I'm a guy! How hard is it to get that!" he stands up and brushes off your bed then leaves the room. You lie down and fall asleep.

_You are lying in the grass, back at Wales. Ireland is lying next to you, you two are looking at the sky, your long curly hair flying about as you try vainly to hold it down. You're laughing and he's laughing with you. Then England walks up to you. You sit up. _

_ "England England! Look! That cloud looks like a cup of tea!"England laughs and smiles._

_ Suddenly, a little boy with dirty blond hair and a short cowlick comes up. England turns to him and picks him up._

_ "America!" he walks away. _

_ "England! England!" you scream as he walks away, you turn around to see Ireland shrinking away, the sun, clouds, sky, and ground all turn black. You're in a world of darkness. Suddenly, as your eyes fill with tears, your hair shortens and your dress turns into the boy's school uniform. You fall to your knees, crying and all alone._

_ Then, somebody's arms slide around you and pull you into a hug. Who is this man? Normally, you'd push him away, but instead you accept his hug. You cry into his chest, why did England leave you? Why were all alone? Did no one love you…? _

**Thnx for reading! I'm trying really hard to make this kinda emotional… seeing as its supposed to be that you knew England but when he found America he forgot about you. Please do review and PM me or whatever! I've never actually been in a relationship, so sorry if it doesn't seem realistic. **


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document

**Chapter 3**

You wake up to see Italy on your bed hugging blush and stare at him

"I-Italy…" you stutter, "This isn't your bed…"

"Doitsuuu…" Italy mutters in his sleep, "Doitsu…"

You push him away from you and he blinks awake, "Wha- what? Where's Doitsu?"

"I don't know Italy… but this is my bed, not yours…"

"Im sorry! I guess I came over here in my sleep, when I woke up, I was still half asleep, so I hugged you, and you seemed happy to be hugged and accepted it, so I kept hugging you." Italy explained.

"I- I was asleep… I didn't know you were hugging me…"

"Vell, ven, I guess that means that you were dreaming of hugging someone…" Prussia said, "I vonder who it vas… maybe me…? Maybe Italy…? Maybe Ireland…?"

"Funny how you only name guys, seeing as I am a guy…" you say glaring at him as Italy stands up and jumps on his bed.

"Well, seeing how much you blushed," America said loudly, "We don't exactly know if you like guys or girls…"

"America!" England yelled, "Seriously, guys leave her alone."

You hid your face under the covers, smiling to yourself, that's the England you knew.

"Well then," an incredibly soft said, "I'm going to the bathroom to wash up."

"Yo!" America said, "Canada! When did you get here?"

"I've been here all night…" you heard shuffling and someone stood up and walked away. Then, you fell again into a long, dreamless, sleep.

When you woke up, Ireland was shaking you awake. "Dude! Get up! Its not the weekend!"  
"Crap!" you get up, run into the bathroom and get dressed.

Then you head to class, the 'Great Britain' class. You learn typical country stuff, your assigned homework, and set off for lunch. You head to the cafeteria and sigh. Here comes the dorm 3 boys…

"Hey, Wales!" Italy says happily as he sits next to you. America immediately begins stuffing his mouth with a hamburger and soda. England sits on your other side. Ireland then walks up and sits across from you. They all crowd you.

"Wow, that new boy is pretty cute!" you hear one girl say, "and he's popular!"

You shrug it off, Romano sits farthest away from you. He notices you staring at him for a moment. The two of you stare into each other's eyes, he blushed. Then you both looked away. You began to pick at your food, not eating much. You didn't listen much to their blabbering. Soon you stood up. You stood but immediately ran into a strange and pretty scary looking man.

He had white hair and purple eyes. He was rather large. He had on a big coat and a scarf. He smiled at you, though his aura was large and black. It engulfed half the lunch room. You smiled awkwardly. You turn to see a girl walking up to him swiftly. She has long white hair and blue eyes. Suddenly the bigger man looked frightened as he ran away.

You sweatdropped. Interesting that such a big man would be scared off so easily.

"That was-a Russia!" Italy said cheerfully. You smiled. Italy wasn't that bad a friend. He was really nice after all. You were very happy to have so many friends, and –to their surprise—you smiled and laughed as they crowded you again. At first they just sat there. Then they laughed loudly. You all went to your dorm to hang out. Ireland departed from the group to shower or whatever. You talked excitedly to Italy, finally feeling with someone, like you had someone there for you. In fact, you felt you had many friends to rely on. But then England came into the dorm. Ireland came out of the shower. England sat down in his bed. Your eyes teared up as memories of your past came back to you, ending with how he left you.

You stood, now crying. "Excuse me…" you ran off to the bathroom.

"W- Wales!" Italy shouted after you, "I thought I finally got him to open up."

England sat dumbstruck.

You cried harder than you had for a long while, and ended up sleeping in the bath tub, crying yourself to sleep.

_Italy walked up to you, his usual smile on his face. Suddenly, he frowned. You looked behind you, to see another man walk up. He had sleeked back blond hair and glasses. He was quite large, and big, and… scary. You looked back at Italy. Italy smiled, and ran to the man. _

_ "Doitsuuuuu!" he shouted. He ran up and hugged the man. Suddenly, your dream changed. You were walking with England in the park. You didn't feel upset. Then America –current America—came up. Soon Italy joined. Then, Ireland joined. Next France, than Romano, Canada, and finally Prussia. You all talked and laughed. You realized, even though England abanded you back then, didn't mean he would do so again. _

You woke up. It was morning, and you could hear voices just getting up. You left the bathtub, and opened the door. You ran outside and hugged England. He blushed.

"What are you doing!?" He exclaimed as you turned to the rest of them, smiling brightly.

"Promise me," You began, "that you guys will never leave me?"

They all looked at each other for a second. "We promise." They all said simultaneously.

**Thak I chi for reading/ reviewing! I'm trying REALLY hard to continue writing as often as I can! It gets hard seeing as I don't have my own computer. I use the family laptop to write. **

here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You smiled. Today you and the other boys were going to get a Christmas tree! Ever since you decided to open up more, things have been getting along well.

You waited outside of the house. You hummed slightly. Soon, England walked out. "Ah! There you are, Kai!" he said.

You stared at him at him in shock. You hadn't told any of them your human name. Could he still remember? "K- Kai? Did Ireland tell you my human name?"

"Ireland? No. Wait, did I call you Kai? I'm sorry, I was just remembering a girl I used to know. Her name was Kai, you always reminded me of her, so I guess it just… slipped."

So he did remember you, just didn't recognize you. You smiled. "Where are the others?" you asked.

"They're busy, so its just you and I to get the tree." He said.

You two quickly got out of the school and into the bus. It was very crowded. You soon began shivering. He grabbed your hand. You looked up at him, he looked away. You smiled.

Then you two heard an old woman whisper to the lady next to her, "Young love…" the other woman nodded. England and you blushed.

"Um… excuse me miss," England said to the woman who looked at her, "he's actually a boy, and we're related, cousins."

"Oh my! Im so sorry!" the woman said.

Soon the bus stopped and you got out. You walked to the fence blocking off the clearing filled with trees.

"What is this place?" England asked.

"This is the Boy Scouts tree selling place; where I always go."

You walked around. The trees all locked so great, right then, your favorite song came on the radio. You couldn't help but sing to the familiar song:

_"Last Christmas_

_ I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away. This year To save me from tears I'll give it to someone special…"_

England stared at you, but before you could continue with the song, you heard an all- too familiar voice shout, "God you totally sound like a girl Wales!"

You turned around. America walked –well, more like RAN—towards you smiling and waving his hand. He had with him Japan, Italy, Prussia, and that strange man from your dream.

"So," he said with a German accent, pushing Italy off his shoulder, "You must be the new boy everyones talking about. Wales, correct? My name is Germany," ("Or Doitsu!" Italy interrupted, ignored by Germany.) "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you to, Mr. Germany." you said smiling.

"Sooooo… as I was saying," America said, "Wales you've got a really girly singing voice!"

"As expected from the shota of the group." Japan pitched in. You glared at him, but relaxed and sighed. Were they EVER going to stop with the whole girly thing?

On went the searching for the perfect ree. It took more than an hour seeing as every time Japan saw a tree he liked he would stop the group and say, "This tree looks good, easy to decorate…"

Then Prussia would pitch in and say something like, "The AWESOME me disapproves of this tree because of…" so it took forever.

Eventully they turned to you with all there favorite trees and made you the tie breaker. You sighed and left them all for another tree. They all followed. You walked up to a tree with a not too thin but not too thick width tree, nicely tall but not so tall I'd scrape the ceiling. They all nodded and you bought the tree –using Germanys money—and set it up. You would decorate it the next day. You all retired for bed.

The next morning you were woken up to America –annoyingly—jumping on your bed screaming to get up and help. You threw a pillow at him and he fell off the bed. You smiled and giggled. Then you stood up and helped them put on lights. Everyone had their own so we had the MANY colors of MANY flags on the tree.

You went to where you all had the decorations. You pulled out the one with white, green, and red. You laughed. You put the lights on the tree with the others. Then the decorating started. When the tree was finished, it was COVERED with decorations, then came the multicolor candycanes. After they were on the tree, each of the countreys plus you took one of the appropriate colors, and clanked them toghether and shouted, "CHEERS!"

That was the beginning of your Christmas holiday.

**Thak I chi for reading! If anyone has reviewed, please send me a pm… I cant seem to figure out how to check my reviews… plus sorry for taking FOREVA to write, I havnt had any time to get on this stupid laptop, it was just moved into my room, but I still cant get on it often seeing as I share a room with a little sister. Note the "a." I'm trying to get on often as possible so thak I chi!**

here...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You yawned, stretching your arms wide. You got plenty of sleep –you actually slept in longer than you should have—and you were feeling great. You looked towards England. Naturally, he was already up and reading a book.

"England-san?" you asked, "What's that?"

"A book."

"I can see that, I meant _what_ book?"

"It's on magic."

"Oh… I see… hey, where's America?"

"In the bathroom, showering."

"Ok… I guess I'll wait then…" you muttered.

Suddenly, Italy burst through the door. "Wales-chan~! I brought Doitsu!"

"Hey, Germany-san."

"Hello."

You sighed. "Can I say something? I knew what you looked like and stuff, before I met you."

"Wha- What?" Germany look startled.

"I dreamt it up. I commonly dream about the future, and people I will meet."

"Wow, dude, I didn't know you could do that!" America said. You turned your head towards him.

"Yupp, I've been able to—PUT ON SOME STUPID CLOTHING, WOULD 'JA?" you said, blushing and turning around. The only thing America had on was a towel around his waist.

"Dude, calm down." He said, "We're all boys."

"So what? What if Sey-chan came in or something? Then what, huh?"

"…" he thought for a second, "I guess your right…" He slipped on a shirt and you turned away, using talking to Italy as an excuse.

"Right then, Germany, so… are you and Italy best friends or something?"

Before Germany could answer, Italy jumped in and said, "Yes, we are!"

"God… what time is it…?" Prussia muttered, just sitting up.

"Past noon." Germany answered.

"Oh! Bruder!" Prussia was immediately out of bed, he was shirtless –naturally—and had on shorts. He ran up and hugged you, "I see you've met the cutie in Dorm 3!"

"Prussia, I met him last night…" you muttered, trying –and failing—to push him away.

"Really? I don't remember…"

"That's probably because you got drunk."

"Oh, ya, huh!"

"I have to go, Italy…"

"Alrighty, I'm coming too!" Italy shouted, "Come on, Wales, lets go!"

"Wait, Italy, I need to get dressed. You were still in your pajamas, a white shirt with a picture of the Welsh flag ((by the way, if you don't know what the Welsh flag looks like, look it up in google images. It's really cool looking.)) and green pajama pants.

"Well, then, hurry up! Get changed!"

You grabbed your clothing and ran into the bathroom. You stared longingly at the shower, morning showers were the best! You walked outside, "Italy! Go on without me, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alrighty!"

You undressed and walked into the shower. You turned on the warm water. After you finished washing your hair, you just sat in the warm water. Soon, after 2-3 minutes, you turned off the water, dried yourself, and started getting changed, about halfway through, the door opened.

You turned, shocked, only to meet the equally shocked face of Romano. He quickly shut the door, and you slipped on the rest of your clothes. You stepped outside.

"I was beginning to wonder why you always acted so strangly…"

"Ya… could you keep this a secret?"

"I don't know… not from the other guys in the dorm."

"Why not?"

"Because, it'd be better if they knew."

"Hai," you turned, sharply, to see Japan sitting on his bed, "Haven't you ever watched 'Hana Kimi?'" You shook your head, "Well, in the end, the crossdressing girl is found out, and the others no longer wish to be her friend."

"If you want to stay all of our friends, you may want to tell them."

"You all promised… to always be my friend." You muttered.

"So, you want us to hide it?"

"Yes, please."

Romano sighed, "Fine. But we will tell them eventully."

"Alright. I'm going to join Italy!"

"Good bye." Japan waved slightly.

"See ya." Romano turned to tie his shoe.

**Why do I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others… oh well. I'm sorry for how long it took me to get in this chapter. Thak I chi for reading! **


End file.
